Field
The present disclosure generally relates to memory design and fabrication. More specifically, one aspect of the present disclosure relates to an enhanced dual in line memory module (DIMM) connector.
Background
Electronic devices, such as computers and cellular telephones, are generally constructed from a large number of electronic components mounted on one or more densely populated circuit boards. The performance characteristics and functionality of electronic devices may be limited by circuit board surface area constraints. Adding new features or functionalities to an electronic device to be constructed from components of a particular scale generally involves increasing the surface area of one or more circuit boards in the device or removing other features and functionalities from the device.
Personal computers, workstations, servers and many other general purpose computers and special purpose computers are commonly constructed using a base circuit board, often referred to as a motherboard or backplane, coupled to a number of separate circuit boards, often referred to as, modules or expansion cards. A motherboard generally includes a number of industry standard connectors mounted on its surface and a number of conductive paths coupled to the standard connectors. Modules or expansion cards generally include a set of exposed conductive contacts along an edge portion, which are electrically coupled to respective conductive paths in and arranged for mating with the industry standard connectors.